


Did I Not Mention?

by May_Flowers



Series: Izuku's Many Failed Relationships [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: At least it wasn't reborn, Crack, Iida Tenya is a Good Friend, Listen Tsuna said he had family is italy, M/M, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Midoriya apparently has had many failed boyfriends, Midoriya ends too many relationships bc his job requires him to arrest his boyfriend(s), Shouto is resigned, They thought he finally go a normal one, Uraraka Ochako is a Good Friend, he said famiglia they heard family, they were wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/May_Flowers/pseuds/May_Flowers
Summary: Uraraka, Iida, and Shouto are looking forward to meeting Midoriya's totally normal and completely hidden-past-free boyfriend, Sawada Tsunayoshi.
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Izuku's Many Failed Relationships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718887
Comments: 7
Kudos: 296





	Did I Not Mention?

It may have been some time since they’ve seen Midorya act like this but they still recognize his behavior for what it is.

Iida looks at Uraraka.

Uraraka looks at Iida.

Todoroki judges them as they watch each other.

“Deku’s got a boyfriend!”

Then they patiently wait for Deku to introduce his mystery man. Even though Iida really does want to make sure this man is an upstanding fellow. And Uraraka is burning to interrogate him for the answer to the age-old question of if Deku was the one who used to leave empty milk cartons in the dorm fridge.

Todoroki is mostly just along for the ride, he figures he can tap out for Bakugo or Shinsou if it ever comes down to a good old fashion shovel talk. Although considering those two it might be more of a walk-off a bridge or they’ll never identify your flaming corpse bits talk. Hmm, maybe he should hold off trading out on second thought.

* * *

Sure enough, a week later a tasteful lunch date is arranged and they all arrive mostly on time and intact. Todoroki was steaming a little, but that isn’t necessarily unusual for him, and if Uraraka is allowed to be five minutes late because she misplaced her phone on the ceiling then he can steam his dress shirt during his walkover.

Now that was an interesting discovery for the usage of Half-Hot-Half-Cold during their second year formal.

When Uraraka and Todoroki arrive they are greeted with the sight of a pin-straight Iida, who is never late at the pain of twenty-minute apologies for his rudeness, verbally engaging a fluffy-haired brunette. Who looks about two minutes from collapsing due to the stress of it all while Midoriya watched them both with a fond look in his eyes and a sappy smile.

Arguably the lunch date goes uphill from there. At least the added buffer of Uraraka’s probing cheerfulness and Todoroki’s dry wit seems to be the break fluffy-hair, “Just call me Tsuna!”, needed to strengthen his resolve to not run screaming for the hills.

By the end of it Iida is reassured, Uraraka is smiling, Todoroki had decided no shovel talk was needed, Midorya was still smiling sappily, and Tsuna seemed much more settled. Or at least seemed reassured that not all of his boyfriend’s former classmates were secret robots, well, Todoroki was still up in the air.

They parted amicably and agreed to the oft remarked and rarely followed through, let's do this again sometime!

* * *

Two months and three lunch meetings later the heroes of the lunch group find themselves in a crowded police brief about the new head of the old vigilante turned mafia family, the Vongola.

The commander spoke, “Now normally we’d leave this up to our colleagues in Italy but the new boss seems to have roots in Japan and we’ve seen some indicators that the family might be setting their sights towards the bosses homeland. We don’t have much on him; Sawada Tsunayoshi, 27 years old, Japan native but he’s been moving between Italy and Japan since he was 15. Based on his name his family connection is from his father’s side and his mother seemed totally oblivious to her husband and son’s profession when we spoke to her.”

Iida turned to Midoriya, Uraraka followed his eyes, and Todoroki carefully rested his head in his hands. To Midoriya’s credit he seemed as surprised as them, although considering his past relationships, maybe he should have been resigned instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on reception and my laziness this might evolve into a series of one-shot where Midoriya has increasingly/decreasingly completely normal boyfriends. Nothing sketchy about them at all, absolutely nothing.


End file.
